ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Colony Season 2
For results of the Season 2 shows click here. The Merger At the Season opener, the 101 Colony and the Underground Nation merged to form the Anthill, LLC. During this time the shows would be split between a 101 Colony show and an Underground Nation show, similar to a brand split. During this time Ice Ant began a holy war to end the Underground Nation's presence in the 101 Colony, specifically by waging war on one of the top Underground stars: Nefarious - due to the fact that Nefarious (once Nefarious Ant) had lost a loser leaves town match and returned. This fact continues to plague Ice Ant to this day. At the same time, Replic Ant lost the Campenato del Hormiguero to fellow Anturai, Ghost Ant who would lose it to Bull Ant. So with the championship in turmoil the 101 Colony went into a shaky beginning for Season 2. The End of the Ice Age Caesar Ant-gustus, using his amassed fortune, hired Replic Ant to end the 101 Crusader: Ice Ant. So at King of the Anthill 2 Night 1, Replic Ant defeated Ice Ant in a career vs. Career match that rocked the 101 Colony hard and gave the Underground Nation an edge. However, at King of the Anthill Night 2, the head of 101 Colony talent relations, Queen Antionette, gave him the title of Director of Fun/Royal Liason and allowed him to continue waging his war as a schemer and not a wrestler, so tensions in the already split locker room grew. Rise of the Reformed After King of the Anthill 2 the Underground Nation started showing its dominace as the Nationals began to outstrip the Colonists. They took most of the gold and began to beatdown on the 101 Colony. During this time Gold Ant rose up as the Golden Prince creating his Church of the Reformed and a war against both factions, only interested in gaining power and prestige. They became a dominant force in the Anthill, even brainwashing Ghost Ant to join them. Then at King of Trios, the Colony Classic won the in the finals against the Church and the Church disbanded afterward. The Feud Deepens & the Fall of Ghost After the fall of the Church, a group of wrestlers banned together to try and bring Ghost Ant back from his brainwashing. During the distraction the Underground Nation deepened their control of the gold in the 101 Colony. Ghost Ant was finally broken of his spell, and he went to a dark place before returning to as Antihero to help take down the Underground Nation and the Golden Prince. The war raged and the Underground Nation even started running shows again, and creating championships to devalue the 101 Colony gold. Then at the end of the season a Cibernetico was set to end the feud. The Underground Nation won...Then during th off season the Underground Nation folded mysteriously. So who really won? List of Shows In Season 2: * The Tune of 5,000 Screaming Children * Your Broke My Heart I Broke His Jaw (aka Volume 5) * Whisper In the Dark * Gotta Catch 'Em All! * King of the Anthill II (2 Nights) * Gouge Your Eyes and Cross Your t's * 3T, Part 2 * A Gentleman's Game * Showdown in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey * King of Trios 2012 (3 Nights) * Written In Their Scars * Terror At the Technicodrome * Option 3 * Colony Cup 2 * #FIGHTNIGHT * Our Genius Has Been Abused * Battle Without Honor or Humanity * Cibernetico F-Ant-tasico: With a Vengeance!